This Letter
by shuuxharuka
Summary: She lived her life filled with undying regrets, continuously wondering "what if?" He left without a trace, leaving only a letter behind. She learned from this that nothing lasted forever. If they were fated to meet, are they fated to meet again?
1. This Letter

**This Letter**

_A Work of Fiction Created By Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**Inspired by the song 'This Letter' By 'VibeKings'**

**Dedicated to one of the AWESOMEST **

**Friends ever, my first on fanfiction actually…**

**.SHE.ROCKS.MY.WORLD. **

**The one and only Ashleigh for her birthday today!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY !**

**Dear Ashy Girl, **

**You're undeniably awesome **

**End of Story. **

**So I'm dedicating you this short 9-10 chaptered**

**Story: **

**Just because I love you . **

**And because of your awesomeness LOL xD**

**Hope you Like it :D**

* * *

**Full Summary: **May learns that Drew is departing for another country and regrets ever having a love relationship with Kevin. Amidst the shock, pain and horrible revelations she realizes her true feelings. Her heart is aching as she reminisces the good times. Once Drew has left, he only leaves a letter behind. Years later, will they meet again? But in the end, does it truly hurt to love?

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Letter **

May knocked on the door raptly three times loudly, one softly and then rang the bell. She liked to call it 'her secret knock'.

It was a typical weekend and they were having a sleepover, doing the so called 'girl thing'. May tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement.

_What could one possibly be doing and taking so long not to answer the door! _Thought May annoyed.

Her sapphire blue eyes flashed impatience and her brunette hair swayed slightly with the chilly breeze.

A sharp disc in the night sky, the only source of comfort and light, stood out against the never ending curtain of darkness, spreading its lustrous light with it's fellow companions, the stars. Even it's magnificent light held no threat to the darkness's clutches.

The door was then open by none other than Daisy, one of the three other 'sensational' sisters.

"Like, I was just in the middle of drying my nails and like, if I stopped then I would ruin it and like, that'll ruin perfection in the making and like yeah" said Daisy as she stepped aside so May could enter.

May forced a smile but rolled her eyes secretly. Sometimes she wondered how Misty could put up with her three elder sisters strange dialogue every single day of her life. May took off her shoes and climbed the stairs to Misty's room. May, this year would be a 15 turning 16 year old. Even though she'd be a 10th grader, she was still quite childish at heart.

May finally reached the top steps and began the last few steps to Misty's room. Once opened, clouding into May's vision were several girls known as Dawn, Leaf, Zoey, Marina and of course Misty.

May was quite surprised that they'd already changed into their pajamas. May quickly took off her clothing to reveal her pink skitty pajamas underneath. Dawn's cobalt eyes turned to her and glared playfully.

"Late as per usual" muttered Dawn and laughed. May just pouted.

"Popcorn" suggested Dawn and May dug in gratefully.

May had the 5 greatest friends in the world.

Dawn, with her cobalt eyes and matching hair was the typical 'shopaholic', 'girly girl' and 'cheerleader'. Although she did seem like one of those glamorous fashion designers and make up artists, deep down she had one of those 'stupid and silly' sides.

Zoey, with her amber eyes and flaming red hair didn't like anything to do with girly and wasn't one who wouldn't stand up for what she believed in and would stand by you through thick and thin.

Leaf with her matching brown hair, brown eyes was the as you would call 'sport' person and was highly out going and bubbly personality that anyone would love.

Marina had the matching aquamarine orbs and hair and was just like Leaf in many ways. They could've been sisters through their personality setting aside their appearance.

And there was Misty, with her ocean blue eyes and orange hair and hot headed personality. Outside she'd seemed like a vicious loud mouthed person who cared for no one but deep inside she acted like a mother figure, always understanding of your emotions.

"Finally we can start!" exclaimed Misty.

"So what're we going to do?" questioned Leaf as she continually began chucking a tennis ball up in the air and catching it.

"Let's talk about the boys we like!" suggested Marina as the bubble gum bubble she was currently blowing popped. Dawn raised an eye brow.

"I didn't think you'd be the one suggesting we talk about boys! Finally you see the light!" exclaimed Dawn as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Marina shrugged. "Oh! Oh! Can I start?" shouted Dawn as she waved her arm in the air.

May rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the only so called childish one around here" she muttered.

"I'd say Paul…. With his cold hearted personality yet charming in a weird way plus he's on the foot ball team! He's just so fascinating I could think of hundred things everyday!" said Dawn.

Everyone nodded in approval. It was quite obvious that this girl had a thing for him. Next was Misty. She blushed and looked down.

"I-I-I l-like Ash…..he's an idiot but deep down he's really sensitive and is really nice and caring, sweet, tender hearted, always thinking about others and –" said Misty as she soon was lost in her own world.

"We've officially lost her" said Zoey shaking her head. "Gary" said Leaf bluntly.

Everyone stared at her in shock. The girl who had never _ever _liked guys and refused confession after confession liked _that _playboy Gary? Questions fired at her in every direction.

"When did you start liking him? Oh my god why didn't you tell us? Details please!"

Leaf remained calmed and answered them.

"Three months ago, I didn't tell you because you'd make fun of me and details? I guess he always treated me differently to other girls I guess at first it was just plain annoying but I guess it's kinda cute…." Trailed Leaf as she began blushing harder and harder.

Everyone nodded in satisfaction. Next up was May. Everyone just shook their head.

"May, I honestly don't trust Kevin" muttered Misty, her cerulean eyes clouded with worry.

"How can you not trust him? He's my boyfriend after all!" shrieked May.

"How about Drew? What about him? Was all of your childhood a waste?" questioned Leaf, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Anyways I guess you could say I liked him way back into Pre School. He'd saved me from a couple of bullies and he's always so over protective of me and I seriously do _not _get the deal with the roses….." muttered May.

"But, I guess Kevin's kindness got to me in high school and all you know…."

"I'm still wary about this guy you know… I mean cheating on you 6 times and you still haven't dumped him yet? Said Marina indignantly.

May simply looked away. It was true that her heart always tore seeing him lip locking with another girl other than her, but he'd always plead with her for another chance and she'd always give in.

"Anyways, why don't we watch Titanic! It's just so touching and romantic!" suggested May trying to get off the subject.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the talk of crushes was long forgotten.

* * *

"_Jack, there's a boat! Jack?" _

"Why did he have to die for? They were just soooo meant to be!" sobbed Dawn wasting yet another box of tissues.

This was Dawn's 8th time and she still couldn't help but waste a mountain of tissues. Everyone just sweat dropped.

* * *

**The Next Day **

May opened her locker to retrieve her text books for her next two classes. "Hey May"

"Hey Drew" replied May. She didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice. Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "I'm awesome, did you know that?" asked Drew. May rolled her eyes.

_Geez, I've lost count on how many times I gotta roll my eyes with him! _

"You've asked me that since 5th grade, just where did you inherit all this ego from? Couldn't you just be some nice, polite boy that does not love himself like no tomorrow?" replied May.

_Damn, where does she get such good come backs? _

"It's called having brains unlike some people who do not possess such a thing" replied Drew as he flicked his hair.

May groaned. She then felt someone's presence behind her and she turned away from her locker.

"Hey sweetie" said Kevin, his voice filled with desire as he placed his lips on hers and his arm slithered around her waist. Kevin with his jet black hair, crimson red eyes and charming smile was the typical 'fan girl' dream guy. Two words to describe him: Handsome yet mysterious.

Drew could only turn away and gag. Honestly, he didn't understand what she saw in him. He was a good for nothing play boy and his heart ached seeing them together. He waited until Kevin had gone as he turned around and flashed a smile. He stared at those blue eyes and that smile of hers. He sure was going to miss her, that was for sure.

* * *

**: A F T E R S C H O O L : **

"Drew!" May called catching up to Drew's fast walk.

"I guess you've heard….. I'm sorry May but I'm leaving for America and never coming back" whispered Drew. All of this collided down of May. _What? _

"I didn't have a choice……" May was speechless. The sudden realization then hit her. The revelation of his leave. "WHY!?" May shrieked as she slowly sank to the floor.

It hurt Drew to see her in this condition, how hard he tried to protect her all these years, only for him to hurt her in the end. "I didn't have a choice….." repeated Drew as his limousine pulled up. "This is good bye….." whispered Drew as he climbed in.

May just couldn't say it. Her true feelings, she'd wanted to scream it all but her throat was dry. "D-d-drew" mumbled May under her breath.

She looked pathetic, sitting on the side walk and crying her heart out. It was like her world was collapsing, and now she regretted going out with Kevin, how she was silent all those years, the many chances. She could've at least have some happy memories of them together, but now it was too late. She'd made the wrong choice.

Who was the one she came to when she had problems? Who was the one who comforted her in times of need?

One person and one person only.

Drew.

_Just Why? _The clouds began to darken

* * *

"May honey, you feelings better?" Caroline asked softly.

May had been acting like a corpse ever since the day before and her whole family was worried about her.

"May, you have a letter" muttered Max. Usually he would be teasing her at maximum level of getting a letter with a single rose on it.

May stared at the letter and realized it was from Drew. She hurriedly tore it open to reveal a letter, with Drew's fancy script on it.

**A/N:** The **_Bold & Italic_** Writing is the song's lyrics and the_ Italic_ is the letter. If you could, it'll help the mood if you listen to the song! Search it up on YouTube or something :

_**Yeah baby, I hope you don't misunderstand me, but i have to go.**__**My philosophy was you and me, even in my dreams it is you I see  
The Bubble Pops, the puzzle incomplete can't you see you was all I needed  
Now I'm sad trying to hold back, but tears rolling fast with this pain in my past  
Honestly I feel weak, it is hard to explain but you drive me insane**_

_Dear May, _

_I know, you're asking why I had to leave, it's because of family issues. __You'll be okay without me, I mean you'll always have Kevin to lean on right?_

_I'm just the best friend, in the background. __Every time he cheats on you, you come running to me and I accept you with open arms. _

_Yet, you still can't see it can you? __All of our childhood memories, I'll cherish them all. _

_I'll never forget you. __Never. _

_You'll probably wonder, why did I always try so hard to protect you?_

_I only need 3 words, 3 syllables. _

_I love you. _

_I always have, always will._

_Love Drew x _

_**Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you  
My only question, do you miss me when I am gone?  
Tell me girl.. tell me**__**  
Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you..**_

**_It is reality that you're playing me  
You took my air to breathe  
Cause I was blind to see  
But now I know that I have to go  
Why don't you see, I was all you needed  
Wanna stay but it ain't ok that he is with you  
And it's me who suffers_**

**_Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you_**

**_I was the one that you could always count on, lean on  
but those days are gone  
All we have are memories of better days  
Now I need to say goodbye_**

_**So true..**_

The tears flooded across her face. Her heart was breaking, her head filled with regret. Now she knew the guilt she experienced through Kevin's kisses.

It was nothing compared to the one she shared with Drew at the Prom.

She'd made the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

_AND CUT! _

_The next few chapters will be flash backs of May and Drew's childhood so stay tuned!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_**Chapter 2: Pre School**_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	2. PreSchool

**This Letter**

_A Work of Fiction by Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews :D_

_It received a lot more feed back than i anticiapated, so thank you D_

_Hope you like it :D_

_Sorry for the slow update, I had to work hard for a double update for 'That One Special Someone'_

_**WARNING: These following chapters are FLASHBACKS telling the story of May and Drew !**_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pre-School **

**Full Summary: **After all these years, May has finally had the courage to confess her true feelings to Drew. However, after an encounter with him, she learns that he's moving to another country and in the midst of this shock and pain she forgets about her confession. Once he has left, he leaves only a letter behind. Years later, May is still thinking of Drew, regretting that she'd never told him her feelings. Will they meet again? But in the end, does it truly hurt to love?

* * *

"I can't believe it! You're so cute it's unbelievable!" gushed Caroline. "I agree," grunted Norman as he stared at his 5 year old daughter lovingly.

Caroline began taking pictures, one after the other, in all different views and aspects of May. "Smile honey! Yes, that's the pose! Yes that's right!" exclaimed Caroline.

May began to continually change pose. From the peace sign, to bored looking, to ecstatic and to just plain embarrassed.

"Hehe" smiled May enjoying the attention. Crawling on the floor next to Norman, Max sweat dropped.

May was wearing a knee length red, frilly dress with large, yet neverending white poke dots scattered on it. Her long, silky brunette hair was tied up into two high pig tails with matching red ribbons. She wore long white socks with frills at the top and red ballet flats.

Ever since Caroline had bought May that dress she had saved it and kept it clean for her first day of Pre School.

It was that long awaited day, the day where May would be going to Pre School for the first time. May had been buzzing with fits of excitement since last month when her parents had announced it. May didn't know what to feel. She was having drastic mood swings since the early morning. She couldn't even eat breakfast and couldn't stand still.

The camera made a buzzing sound signaling that the film had finished. "Awwww I was hoping to take a lot more than this!" Caroline groaned.

May then made her way over to her little brother Max. He was turning 3 this year and could say a few phrases. May and Max didn't head off to a good start since the entrance of Max, May had gained less attention. All they ever did was fight, but they loved each other to bits, which explained the reason why Max's first word was 'May'.

He resembled their father, Norman in many aspects and May resembled their mother, Caroline. Max had dark ebony hair that was slightly spiky and usually wore a green shirt with black shorts.

"So, aren't you going to wish me good luck on my first day?" questioned May as she crouched down. Max pinched her cheek, and May immediately pouted.

"Fine be that way!" said May as she stomped away, but stopped when she felt a tugging at her dress. She was pulled into a hug as Max whispered in her ear "Good l-l-u-ck May!"

May smiled broadly at him. "Thanks Max!" said May. "Honey, it's time to go! You don't want to be late now do you?" called Caroline.

"I wish I could come see May off today, but Max has to go to his yearly check up with the doctor" mumbled Norman disappointedly.

May then ran out the door with her mother. May turned back to see Max waving and she waved back.

May then hopped in the car with Caroline and sped off. Once at the Pre School, May turned completely shy. There were so many other kids, and May didn't know how to make any friends. She just mostly played with the hem of her dress and fidgeted as much as possible.

Soon, Caroline had to leave since Pre School was starting. May waved good bye to her, slightly teary, but remained strong. Once Pre School officially started, May forgot all her worries. They did uncountable fun things such as coloring, story time, singing songs, building blocks and playing doll house.

May didn't manage to make any friends, but one person caught her eye. A green haired boy named Drew. May had to admit it but he was a very 'pretty' person, just like a prince from Cinderella and Snow White. He seemed like he wanted to be alone and isolated himself from everyone else. But he still received more attention than anyone else.

All the girls there followed him everywhere and would never let him have a second of alone time. May thought it was quite strange, but ignored it. A few times though, May could've sworn that he had been watching her but when she looked at him, he was always talking to the girls.

Soon enough it was Recess time. May quickly wolfed down her crackers and an apple. She was aiming to play at one thing, and one thing only and she wanted to spend as much time as possible. The Sand Pit. It was just liked the beach, although not as nice, it was still closer than anything else.

May was building a castle, or more like a hill. May felt a slight bit sad since no one was there to savour the moment with her, but she ignored the feeling. She soon saw three shadows looming over her.

A large fist then smashed into her castle spraying sand everywhere. May turned around to see three larger boys towering over her. May began to cry. She then stood up, anger radiating through her entire body.

"How could you! Why did you smash the castle that I've been working on so hard? I didn't even do anything to you!" yelled May as she continued to cry.

The boys just laughed cruelly. They simply pushed her into the sandpit without breaking a sweat. May landed heavily causing a stinging sensation to spread due to the impact of the fall. Her dress… that she'd loved so much and taken to much care not to dirty…. was all muddy.

They then grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her up. They put their face near hers and whispered "Alright, we'll stop hurting you if you become our 'toy' "

May looked away frightened. She broke free of their grip and made a run for it but felt an icy, vice grip hand squeeze her wrist pulling her back. May closed her eyes, fearing for the worst. But, miraculously, she felt the grip loosen and she sank to the floor.

She heard the sound of screaming and footsteps running away, fading into the distance. "Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask her.

She opened her eyes and turned around to meet her savior. It was no other than that green haired boy Drew!

"T-t-h-a-n-k-k you for s-saving me" stuttered May. Her eyes were still slightly watery. She felt his hand on her cheek, wiping away the stray tears. The boy smiled at her and May could only stare. He really was 'pretty'. Especially those deep, chartreuse eyes of his and that gentle smile.

_Is he really that arrogant womanizer from before?_ Thought May. (**A/N: She's only 5 but she heard the words on TV before)**

May then looked over to her precious sand castle in ruins. She felt like crying all over again. Drew just smirked. "I'll help you build it again" suggested Drew.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

And for the rest of recess they built plenty more sand castles, larger and better looking than before. Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of Recess.

"Let's go" said Drew as he held out his hand. May stared at him for a few seconds before tackling him into a bear hug.

"H-Hey! Your castle is ruined!" yelled Drew startled. He blushed. No girl had ever been this close to him before… except for his mother of course.

"Thanks Drewie Bear! You're so cool! Don't worry about the castle cause we're going to build lots more tomorrow! Best friends forever?" said May as she beamed.

Drew just laughed. "Yeah, best friends forever" replied Drew.

May got off of him smiling, satisfied with his answer. "Let's go then!" said May as she dragged him back to the playroom.

* * *

_Sorry if Drew is OCC'ish it's cause he's still only 5 years old and he still hasn't found his 'arrogance' yet! _

_Plus he has also not discovered his 'deep passion' of flicking his hair xD_

_Sorry for the babyishy written chapter, i wrote it like that so it will suit their age :D_

_Next chapter will be a time skip once again and they'll be in 5th grade! __Tune in to the next chapter!_

**Chapter 3: New Friends **

_It seems that Drew is going on holidays, and May can't bear to be without him. Will she meet new 'girl' friends? _

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


End file.
